A method for manufacturing acceleration sensors, in which troughs are etched into a two-layer plate of monocrystalline silicon, is described in German Patent No. DE 40 00 903. The troughs delineate the structure of an acceleration sensor--with a bending blade suspended from a mount and a counterelectrode--in the upper layer of the two-layer silicon plate. The bending blade and counterelectrode are both fastened onto the second layer which forms a tabular substrate. The bending blade and the counterelectrode are insulated from this tabular substrate by a p-n junction. Etching of the tabular substrate beneath the bending blade makes the bending blade movable.